ertafandomcom-20200214-history
Abyssals
Abyssals are an Infernal race, created by The Great Asura Agunum, who currently hold dominion over The Maw and the various races that inhabit the area. Although limited in number, each Abyssal carries a demigod level of strength, and are known to fell entire armies by themselves. Origins The original Abyssals started as the royal guard of the Exiled King (the being currently known as The Great Asura Agunum). They followed the Exiled King into the Abyss, after his declaration of war, and were the only soldiers to survive his campaign. After the Exiled King swore fealty to the the Lords of the Abyss, the royal guard was changed as well. Their armor, weaponry, and very beings were infused with Infernal magic, warping them into a more demonic form, while still keeping a humanoid appearance. Agunum renamed his new champions after the Abyss itself. Their power was also directly linked to Agunum by Agunum himself as a way of keeping his new warriors in check, hoping to destroy any ambitions of power they might harbor. History Before the Invasion of Erta The Abyssals served as Agunum's lieutenants during his conquests, functioning as generals, advisers, and champions during each campaign. They were feared and respected amongst the armies of the Abyss, thought off as second only to Agunum, who stood as Warlord of the Abyss. The Abyssals were not invincible though, their numbers thinning after each campaign. However, Agunum would bolster their ranks with new recruits from the domains he conquered. The best warrior of the region would be spared and converted into an Abyssal. This technique would leave the Abyssals typically stronger after the loss, having replaced a weaker link with a new, more powerful warrior. After Agunum's coup of the Abyss, the Abyssals rose from lieutenants in war to true leaders of the Abyss, growing in power and prestige from their master's victory. They served as kings of his conquests, and grew stronger as Agunum's mastery of the Abyss's dark powers grew. However, their time amongst the Abyss's conquered lands was short, with Agunum locating Erta and calling the armies of the Abyss onto the new land. The Abyssals served their roles to their master happily upon Erta. Although the presence of I crippled Agunum's powers, they fought valiantly for him, aiding in each new victory. With the raising of the dark city of Sindorrath into Karas and the creation of The Maw, the Abyssals were charged with governance as well, as Agunum's departure left the ancient capital of the Abyss without a leader. The War of the Shadows Agunum's departure from Erta left the Abyssals lost, and severed their link to the dark powers of the Abyss. The energies attempted to corrupt them once more, but half of the Abyssals rejected these powers. Repulsed by their misdeeds as the lieutenants of Agunum, this group argued for the disbanding of the Abyssals and the destruction of Sindorrath. However, another faction arose, arguing for a new Great Asura, this time chosen from the ranks of the Abyssals. In this split, Sindorrath fell to civil war, those who wanted to destroy the darkness named the Redeemed, and the other the Rekvara (meaning successors in the Abyss common tongue). The two factions fought for years, neither yielding ground, with each Infernal race inhabiting Sindorrath choosing a side. Amidst the chaos of the war, one Abyssal found the armor of Agunum, locked deep within the city. Renaming himself The Emperor, this Abyssal rallied his forces, banishing the Redeemed from Sindorrath, slaughtering all his Infernal servants that dared to challenge the Rekvara. The Redeemed escaped despite The Emperor's efforts, managing to reach The Scar. Renouncing their former names, and their past, the group seeks to right the wrongs of their master, and counter the threat of their former siblings. Current Status The Redeemed have set up The Crossing to serve as a neutral city amidst the various conflicts afflicting Erta. It is a primary port, but carries a dark reputation given its placement on The Scar, and the history of those who run the city. The Redeemed have set up a council, similar in form to their past lives, and function as a benevolent force in Kezara, aiding the Enlightened settlements that surround them, and offer help to any who might need it. The Rekvara function under the leadership of The Emperor and still strive for their old master's objective: the destruction of Erta. The group has been mostly unheard from since the War of the Shadows, although there have been documented excursions by infernal races, the Rekvarian Abyssals rarely leave The Maw itself. Physiology The Abyssals were originally people from various different lands and worlds, but have been homogenized by the Infernal powers of the Abyss. Agunum did not tolerate more than minor differences in personality, preferring the Abyssals to have the same body, voice, and armor, which he was able to achieve through his destructive use of Infernal magic. Abyssals were seen as wearing pitch black heavy plate mail, with horned helms, but would carry different weapons which were made from the same material as their armor. The very rare times they were seen without their armor, their skin was darker than it, with bright white eyes, meant to terrify their foes. However, after Agunum's disappearance, the Abyssals lost their connection to him, and their homogeneity. In the War of the Shadows, the Abyssals became more defined being, able to change their appearance. Both sides indulged in this, although the Redeemed used this ability to define themselves as separate from Agunum. The Rekvara preferred to use Agunum's original forms, although they used their own mastery of infernal magic to modify their armor to be spiked, thicker, etc. depending on the Abyssal. Government The Abyssals primarily functioned under an autocracy, with Agunum as Great Asura. He held this title, and rule over the Abyssals and all Infernal races of the Abyss, until his disappearance. With this loss, the civil war split the autocracy, with Infernal races siding with either the Rekvara or the Redeemed. The Redeemed's lose led to the massive genocide of the Infernal support of the Redeemed, and the Redeemed's retreat to the Scar. The Emperor reinstituted the autocratic system started by Agunum, although he did not take the title of Great Asura for himself. The Redeemed, on the other hand, started a more democratic system at The Crossing. Power remains in the hands of the Council, which is made up of only The Redeemed, but it allows for discussion and free thought compared to the rules of Sindorrath. Armaments Abyssal weaponry and armor are infused with the darkest Infernal magics from the Abyss itself. This creates metals that are nigh indestructible compared to the metals of Erta. It also allows for them to serve as conduits, and resources of Infernal magics, allowing the Abyssals to cast their magics more easily on the battlefield. Abyssal armor also serves this purpose, its powerful nature allowing the Abyssals to throw themselves into enemy forces and receive barely a scratch. Known Abyssals Abyssals are named by title, having left their names with their past lives. The Rekvara: # The Emperor # The Executioner # The Gatekeeper The other three have yet to be seen or encountered by denizens of Erta. The Redeemed: # The Forgotten # The Lawbringer # The Consul # The Slayer # The Aegis # The Sage # The Paladin These names are not their original names, having rejected those post War of the Shadows.